


Lipstick

by the_mixed_up_files_of_me



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Modern AU, Modern/Young!Peggy Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mixed_up_files_of_me/pseuds/the_mixed_up_files_of_me
Summary: Miss Peggy Carter pays Sherlock Holmes a visit with a proposition from S.H.I.E.L.D.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested on tumblr to write a oneshot Peggy/Sherlock fic. I adore writing young and modern Peggy Carter and definitely love fandom crossovers. Happy reading! Xx

He hears her coming up the stairs before he sees her.

High heels click as she ascends the wooden steps, the sound of her skirt swishing against her legs barely audible. The feet come to a stop outside the door. A second of hesitation slips by before she knocks.

Unlike most, she doesn't wait for permission. Her presence demands to be noticed, upon entry. Perhaps it's the sway in her hips or the way she places her hands on her waist, conveying her mild superiority. Almost a hint of regality. Sherlock acknowledges her existence but she isn't satisfied by a simple nod of his head. Without invitation, she reclines her frame in the chair across from him, making no introduction. His curiosity is peaked but even upon a closer look, she is impossible to read. Her young features are still, unemotional. Unusually so. 

He asks her as to what the nature of her business here is. Many women traipse through the doorway, mourning over divorces and many other things that are not worth his time. This woman, whomever she is, does not show any sign of breaking down.

She folds her legs, rests her hands neatly on top of them. Glances around the room, absorbing the sights. She is in no rush to speak and exhibits no hints of leaving anytime soon. She clears her throat quietly before lifting her eyes to meet his. They're dark, fringed with long lashes. Striking.

She says simply, matter of factly, "I have a proposition." She senses his intrigue and does not need a verbal reply in order to keep going. "I am Miss Carter. I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I understand that you have an exceptional mind and I believe your talents could be used for my division."

Recruitment. He regards this as uninteresting, vaguely disappointed that such an interesting woman could have such a cliche reason to be visiting. "I'm not interested, Miss Carter."

"I didn't think you would be." Miss Carter leans back slightly, her expression still unassuming. She gazes at him for a long moment, her chest rising and falling methodically, the clock on the mantle ticking in sync. Miss Carter gets to her feet, taking a few paces towards the kitchen. "May I ?" With his indication of consent, she pours herself a cup of tea before returning to the chair opposite him. Her red lipstick leaves a smudge on the porcelain teacup. Looking over at him again, she offers him a slight tilt of her lips.

"Mr. Holmes, I have read about you in the papers. Quite the hero, they say."

"Heroes do not exist, Miss Carter."

"My sentiments exactly." Her tone shifts, her long lashes flicker. "I don't believe in heroes anymore. But I do believe in good men and women. I chose you as a candidate for recruitment which is why they sent me."

"Clearly."

"Clearly," she repeats without missing a beat, ignoring his sarcasm. "Mr. Holmes, you are a drug addict, a sociopath and an exceptionally brilliant man. And I think that you are a good man, despite what you may say and do contrary. The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division will not force you to work with a team. I simply believe that you can use your brain to help far more people and prevent far more global threats, if you accept this offer."

She raises the teacup to her lips, without breaking eye contact. She lowers it with a gentle _clink_ onto the table beside her. He critically watches her every move, but despite his initial opposition, his curiosity is inflamed yet again. His fingers tap against the armrest as he focuses on her words.

"You don't have to make a choice now." Miss Carter stands again, abandoning her teacup. Her petite hand holds out to him a card, which he accepts after a long moment of her standing motionless, card extended. She smooths her skirt, tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she watches him turn the card over.

"This is a personal number," he remarks, glancing upwards. Her lips twitch in a ghost of a smile.

"It'll be easier for you to call me that way," Miss Carter briskly replies. Sherlock studies her a moment longer, eyes tracing her, coming to a pause at her eyes. She doesn't waver, despite the harsh, quizzical stare. She tells him to call her if he's curious for more.

She spins on her high heel, striding out of the flat as quickly as if she'd never even been there. Turning the card over in his long fingers, he listens to her heels click down the stairway before disappearing out of the door. She is a curious woman, quite out of her time. He pauses, studying the number on the card.

He isn't going to call her; she'll come again. That he knows for certain. This isn't the last time he'll listen her walk into his life. She'll come back, recline across from him and continue her facade of mystery and elusiveness for however long it takes to recruit him.

He lifts his head and notices her teacup still resting on the tabletop. Her lipstick print has stained the creamy white porcelain.

He smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave comments or kudos! Fic requests are always accepted at my tumblr (PxggyCxrters.tumblr.com)


End file.
